


永恒向日

by Ridiculousparadise



Series: 那些花儿 [8]
Category: TF 家族
Genre: F/M, 余宇涵单向性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: 我就像月亮绕着轨道 拥抱着地球微笑
Relationships: Zhu Zhixin/Yu Yuhan
Series: 那些花儿 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695520
Kudos: 2





	永恒向日

*系列文的一篇，没看过前文可能看不懂

*余涵第一视角

*余涵性转

我妈做了大半年空中飞人，终于在年底腾出个空，落地魁省，我奉命跟着司机去接她，我窝在她怀里回程的路上听够了明里暗里的催婚。

我知道她是为我好，我深呼吸几次，犹豫过后又开口，“我和致新分手了。”

后来我才知道致新爸妈也到了，我爸也在国内过来的航班上，双方家长计划中的订婚宴成了泡影。

定好的饭局我妈也懒得退，我称病没去，回来我妈只说这些年委屈你了，我爸在旁边愤愤不平，只说耽误了这么些年。致新爸妈托人带了些礼物，还说要来看我，被我爸妈回绝了。我才后知后觉地明白，致新应该是把过错全揽了，其实分手是我提的，我和致新在一起两年有余，刚好和我高中暗恋他的时长扯平，双方家长提过很多次订婚，却都被推脱了。我从一开始的期待，到后来的不甘，到最后的释怀，也是理所应当。

我和致新的相识多亏了邓佳鑫和左航这对苦命鸳鸯，他们现在分手了，各有新的男友，算是他们高中天天在我面前秀恩爱的报应。

我和邓佳鑫在彼此爸妈的一次饭局上认识，我爸本来想着高中把我送出国，我妈舍不得，最后折中变成了去读国际部。邓佳鑫也是我同届的，两家家长偶然认识，非要一起吃个饭。

他在我爸的对我的王婆卖瓜中了解到我会点钢琴，之后微信上联系我要不要在他的节目里客串个键盘。

我们在食堂里见面，邓佳鑫旁边跟着个眼睛很大的男孩，我问什么节目，他说圣诞晚会咯，我又问这个男生是谁，男生开口的声音哑哑的，“我是他男朋友啊。”

我和左航从那时候开始认识，后来他到纽约读书，我在离他不远的魁省，于是就一直没断联系。

练了一阵子，我也对这件事慢慢上心，过了初选二选，终于进了最终彩排。

我赶着去参加圣诞晚会的彩排，阶梯教室的灯为了排练效果只开了舞台的大灯，我从天还没暗的走廊穿进黑漆漆的教室，暗适应不是一瞬间的事情，我在手忙脚乱中毫无疑问地摔了一跤。

一只手把我扶起来，我正想道谢，他指指舞台，把手指抵在唇间，示意我不要出声。

邓佳鑫就站在舞台旁边的侧门，使劲招手让我过去，我连他的脸都没看清，留下很轻的一声感谢，也不知道他听没听到，一瘸一拐地去和他们汇合。

我听着前一个节目的人到中年愈发有气无力的教导主任的破音版青藏高原，心里想的是刚刚扶我起来的那只又暖又厚的手。

邓佳鑫看我心不在焉，眼睛含着笑看我，“被致新勾魂了？”他嘴里还嚼着他男朋友送过来奶茶里加的珍珠，我白了他一眼，他嘿嘿傻乐，结果被呛到。

文艺部的负责催场的干事是我的同班同学，手里攥着节目单在后台跑来跑去，这时候登登登跑过来“余涵，你们节目该上场了！”

舞台上的大灯照得我一直半眯着眼，低头看着键盘等老师的指令开场。

广播站粗糙的喇叭声在一片安静里居然很清晰，少年心事总是绕了几个弯地藏在点歌环节。

清亮的女声唱着“你就像月亮绕着轨道，拥抱着地球闪耀。”老师就在这时喊了开场。

下意识地望过去，致新就坐在老师身侧，他察觉到我的目光冲我笑了笑。

我的暗恋始于《你的微笑》。

致新，学生会的副会，高二，爱打篮球，校篮球队的主力，我在寝室夜谈中旁敲侧击得到的全部信息。

好在终彩来得很快，邓佳鑫提了一大袋奶茶来后台，我们乐队几个人分完还剩两杯。

“一杯左航的吧？怎么还多了一杯？”

我正问着，左航迎面走过来，致新就那样斜斜靠着左航身上，和左航勾肩搭背着。

致新盯了我一会儿，突然问我，你脚好点了吗？

我磕磕巴巴说不出话，邓佳鑫在旁边起哄。

致新帮我解围，说是上次彩排看我摔得走路都一瘸一拐的了，左航带着玩味的笑看着我们，说大家以后就都是朋友了，都要去北美互相关照点。

我关于致新的所有记忆，从那只牵我的手开始，没过多久，就成为校园小道碰面时会打个招呼的点头之交。

我总觉得致新知道我的一厢情愿，跨年的时候，我们去左航家的KTV唱歌，我点了一首甜甜的，全程其他人都在起哄，致新无可奈何过来和我合唱了最后一段副歌，开口前用刚传到他手里的麦轻轻地敲了一下我的头，其他人闹得更厉害了。

我想只要我那时候再勇敢一点点，事情是不是就不太一样了，可是我自顾自地跟在他身后很久，也不敢踏出第一步。

所有暗恋都是无疾而终，我会绕几个弯绕到根本不顺路的篮球场看致新打球，在食堂锚定了他的位置再去找可以看到他的座位，直到他突如其来地说要离开。

致新要去澳洲的事情我好像是一起玩的朋友里最晚知道的，好像全世界都知道我的暗恋，以至于所有人都默契地不跟我提起。

践行宴那天倒是叫上了我，重庆人喜欢喝山城，他们都说出去就再也喝不到了，致新被灌了很多，看上去倒一直很清醒。我上去敬了他半杯，我第一次喝酒，不知道为什么男生这么爱喝，我只尝得出来苦涩。

酒局散了，大家说要合影，男生都挤在一起，我看掺合不进去，就站在旁边，最后只照进去我半张脸。

致新是第二天晚上的飞机，我想了很久，最后还是想去偷偷看一眼。

本来想着不打扰他们家人分离的时刻，我看着他的航班信息，想看到起飞的那刻也就好了。可是就是有这么赶巧，我去星巴克买热摩卡取暖，遇上同样来买咖啡的致新。

他也不问我我什么出现在机场，只是打了个招呼，我们靠在取餐的吧台上有一搭没一搭地闲聊。很快就叫到了他的名字，他手里提着三杯咖啡，对我点点头，表示自己要走了，我跟他道完别，他脚步转个弯，又折回来。

“余涵，我今天看合影，你好像没入镜，我都要走了，不如我们自拍一下？”我们依偎的样子好像一对亲密爱人，限定期限为一分钟的亲密爱人。

我知道致新在澳大利亚过得不错，又是一年元旦，我想给致新发一句新年快乐，误点进了他的朋友圈，致新在十点的时候已经跨完了去年，朋友圈的封面也换了他和另一个女生的合影。他的下垂眼有时会显得很冷，但封面里的他嘴角被女生硬推出一个笑的弧度，眼神却很温柔。

我的生活轨迹还是按我爸妈预想的走，落地加拿大，读本科读硕，拿到枫叶卡，接管一小部分公司的事情。

我知道了刘婉的名字，知道致新喜欢叫他婉婉姐，在朋友圈里见证刘婉蓄长了头发。而我只是每年跟致新发一句新年快乐，仅此而已。

后来致新不知怎的来了加拿大，我从我妈嘴里知道这件事的同时还被安排了相亲，关于在一起这件事，我们好像谁也没提过，但就是在一起了。

致新从来都是温柔的，会在约会带好鲜花和礼物，记得七七八八的节日和纪念日，可我总觉得差那么一点。

我们在一起一周年双方家长见面不约而同提起了结婚，说来好笑，我和致新的第一反应都是拒绝。

可能我见过他爱一个人的样子，所以才能发现，他并不那么爱我。

我想着的是可以假装不知道，只要我们可以把这场戏演下去。

我提分手是在十二月初，第一场雪下来的时候，商场的供暖开得很足，我们在里面逛着，致新说带我去看看戒指，我反问他，他说他爸妈在催他。

“致新，那你的意思呢？”

致新低着头不说话，他纠结的时候藏不住表情，眉头皱着，我看他不回答，自己替他答了。

“致新，你和我在一起，只是觉得我很合适对吧？”

“可是我可以不爱你了，我们分手吧。”

致新最后还是坚持送我回家，一路上沉默着不说话。

公司里有点事，不等我圣诞节的假休完，就要飞去纽约。

我去纽约出差的朋友圈被左航看到了，左航先在评论里寒暄了一下，又私信问我，和致新分手了？

我不知道他怎么知道的，左航只说等我忙完请我吃饭。忙了几天，工作终于结束了，商业伙伴问要不要送我赶飞机，我说和人有约，他便客套地说要送我。

纽约十二月份的天总是很阴郁，沿途暖黄色的灯光也救不了凄冷的风间或绵密的雨。

我刷着朋友圈，最新一条就是致新拍的刘婉，是个背影，刘婉带着绒线的帽子，在和致新隔得不远巧克力瀑布摊上比划着什么手势。

我把视频点开，致新把笑声压得很低，也藏不住言语里的笑意，“婉婉姐不会法语，呵。”

点进去他的朋友圈，最近的动态都关于刘婉，站着坐着跑着的自拍他拍和合影。往上再翻翻，一条的文案是最好的圣诞节礼物，配图是他偷拍的，靠在他肩头睡着的刘婉。

左航点了个赞，在底下回了三个点赞的手势。

我鼻头一酸，忍不住深吸了几口气，司机以为我受凉了，把暖风的档位又往上调了一点。

左航订的位置在曼哈顿下城区，从超高层看去尽览半城的灯火。

我其实不太能喝酒，最开始我还能维持人模狗样地寒暄客套兼品鉴美食。

左航送我回住处的时候，喝下去的一点点酒让我可以借题发挥地发酒疯，我非要喝山城啤酒，左航跑去路边的abc店找了半天，只找到半打青岛。

我们坐在套房里的化纤地毯上喝酒，主要是我喝，左航就坐在一边看我。

我想手机掏出来，却失手掉在地上，地毯很厚，只听见一声闷响，左航帮我把手机拾起来，问我想干嘛。

“没有，我只是想听歌，帮我放首歌吧，我想听《你的微笑》”

“你就像月亮绕着轨道，拥抱着地球闪耀。”广播室的点歌环节总是藏着各种少年心事，这首歌不属于我，但这歌词好像我和致新的这些年，我是月亮，他是地球，我环绕着他，他却永恒向日。


End file.
